A vehicle includes various electric devices having a touch panel, a radio button, an air con button, and the like inside the vehicle.
Particularly, as an electric controller (ECU) of the vehicle has become diversified, buttons for controlling the various electric devices are provided at a steering wheel, a dashboard, and a door trim, and processes for inspecting a button operation have been increased.
In general, in order to inspect an operation of a button inside a vehicle, a worker has to open a vehicle door to be seated and operate the button provided at a dashboard, a door trim, or the like.
However, since the worker has to inspect manually, inspection items may be missing or the inspection may be non-uniformly performed. Thus, faulty buttons may often be found. In addition, working efficiency may due to the manual inspection, and further inputting, evaluating, and automatically updating data regarding an inspection result may be inconvenient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.